Jacob's Love
by Sarjhi
Summary: Jacob imprints on someone unexpected. Bella has never existed in this story.


Edward stalked through the forest, hunting for deer or anything large enough to be a good meal. He was alone this weekend, the others off hunting in other places or visiting with friends. Carlisle and Esme went to Denali to visit Tanya and her family, Emmett and Rosalie were honeymooning in Mexico, and Jasper and Alice were hunting in the mountains. His mind was wandering, so he didn't realize how close he was getting to La Push, the Indian reservation guarded by a pack of werewolves, until said werewolves surrounded him. Instinctively, he settled into a crouch, a hiss of fury escaping from him.

The furious snarls coming from the wolves were rather menacing, but Edward paid them no attention. Edward had only met their leader, Sam Uley, when he had discussed the treaty with Carlisle to make sure everyone knew the rules. Edward scanned the group around him, noting that Sam was not among them. There were only three wolves present. From their minds, he picked out their names. The three around him were Paul, Jared, and Embry. The missing ones were Sam, Jacob, and Quil.

/What's the bloodsucker doing so near our territory?/ Embry thought to the others.

/He hasn't breached the treaty yet,/ Jared replied.

/Bullshit. He's clearly hunting. I say we take him to Sam,/ Paul snapped.

/I agree with Paul. Sam will know what to do with him,/ Embry agreed/

/How do we get him to come with us? There's no way in hell I'm phasing back anywhere near that bloodsucker,/ Jared asked.

"I will go with you without a fight. Paul has a point… Sam should be able to sort this out," Edward said with a smirk.

/What the fuck?! Can that bloodsucker hear our thoughts?/ Paul demanded.

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts. Now, where is Sam, so we can get this over with and I can get back to my hunt?" Edward demanded, starting to lose patience.

Paul snarled at him, but Jared stepped in the way.

/Follow us. Sam is not far,/ he said.

"Thank you." Edward followed them about ten miles, going around La Push, instead of through it. They led him to a small house in the country, all three of the wolves keeping an eye on him. They made him stop several hundred yards from the house and Embry howled, bringing Sam, Jacob, and Quil outside, along with Emily, although she stopped in the doorway.

"What the hell is the bloodsucker doing here?" Quil demanded. Embry phased back into his human self and explained the situation to the others.

"We found him hunting close to La Push. We were making sure he stuck to his end of the treaty. Sam, he can read our thoughts."

"He did not cross the boundary?" Sam asked.

"No, he didn't, but he was only about a mile from it."

"So why did you bring him here, if he didn't actually break the treaty. You know, if he and his family take offense to this, the treaty could be annulled and we would be at fault," Sam said angrily.

"We won't take offense," Edward spoke up. "I was careless in getting so close to the boundary, but now I am across it, through no fault of my own. I would like to get this settled as soon as possible so I may get back to my hunt. I am thirsty."

"What were you hunting?" Sam asked.

"Deer, I suppose. Not my first choice of meal, but it will suffice until I can go farther away to hunt."

"What is your first choice then?" Quil demanded.

"Mountain lion, and sometimes grizzly, although grizzly is more to Emmett's taste than mine."

Nobody spoke for a moment, most of them wearing looks of disgust on their face… all except one. Jacob Black looked puzzled and slightly upset at something. Edward scanned all of their faces, but stopped, his eyes widening imperceptibly when it came to Jacob's. This was the most beautiful face he had ever seen in all of his one hundred and six years on this earth. Russet silk skin, chocolate eyes, silky black, shoulder-length hair, and a defined, muscular body made up the most beautiful, sexy creature he had seen in his entire life. He stood at six feet seven inches, bare-chested and bare-footed. Edward tore his golden eyes from Jacob's chocolate ones and looked at Sam again. Jacob looked down at the ground, his heart beating wildly.

To him, Edward was more that just beautiful… it was like he was the center of the universe, the most important being in Jacob's world. He had never felt anything like this. He wanted to protect the vampire, instead of kill him. He wanted to protect him from the harsh words of his pack and wrap his arms around that lean body, hold him close, kiss those cold marble lips. Jacob shook his head slightly, trying to shake the errant thoughts from his head.

"Embry, Quil, Paul, and Jared, escort Edward back to the boundary line, then return here," Sam ordered. "Bloodsucker, do well to remember where the boundary is next time."

"You can be sure of that," Edward said with a grim smile before following the werewolves to the boundary and resuming his hunt.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you," Sam said, going inside. Jacob followed, positive he knew what this discussion was going to be about. They sat in the living room, Sam and Emily on the sofa and Jacob on an easy chair.

"What went on between you and the bloodsucker out there?" Sam asked softly.

"Don't call him that!" Jacob snapped before thinking. He paled and his eyes widened. Sam sighed and nodded.

"It's what I thought. Jake, I think you imprinted on Edward."

"I know, I think so too. What am I going to do, Sam? I can't be in love with a vampire!"

"You can't control the imprinting process. It happens whether you want it to or not."

"But he's our enemy! What about the rest of the pack? They'll never understand."

"Well, we definitely have a problem here. It's not like you imprinted on a human who doesn't have a problem with werewolves. Edward is a vampire so who knows how he'll feel about you. I'm not even sure they're capable of love like we are," Sam sighed.

"The pack will have to understand. Three of you have already imprinted anyway," Emily spoke up. "For example, Sam you imprinted on me even when you loved Leah. You wouldn't have chosen that. Quil imprinted on little Claire, but she's only two. He wouldn't have chosen that. Jared imprinted on Kim, and you know how he feels about her. None of you could comprehend living without your soul mates, your other halves. The pack will just have to understand that Edward is Jacob's other half."

"It sounds good in theory, but they will never trust nor like Edward," Jacob said. "They won't understand and they'll see it as a betrayal."

"Jake, we'll get you through this. The first thing we need to do is tell the pack, then you need to see Edward."

"You're right," Jacob sighed, nodding his head. Just then, the rest of the pack came through the door, laughing and talking.

"Guys, come in here please," Sam called.

"What's up?" Embry asked, flopping on the other armchair. The rest took seats on the floor, all looking at Sam.

"Jacob has some news," Emily finally said, after a quiet minute.

"What?" Quil asked his best friend.

"I imprinted," Jacob said softly.

"Dude, that's great!" Jared said. "Who's the lucky woman?"

Jacob rubbed his temples, then looked at Sam pleadingly. "I can't," was all he said.

"You have to," Sam replied firmly. "Tell them." The order was one Jacob couldn't defy.

"It's not a woman," he finally said.

"You imprinted on a MAN?" Paul said, shocked, and then started snickering.

"Shut up," Jacob said, glaring at his pack brother.

"Tell them the rest," Sam said.

"It was Edward. I imprinted on a fucking vampire." This announcement was met with dead silence.

"Dude, that's not funny," Quil whispered.

"It's not a joke and it's not meant to be funny. I don't know what to do," Jacob moaned, his voice breaking.

"Damn," Jared said.

"Well buddy, I always new you were a whoopsie," Embry said with a chuckle, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"I am not!" Jacob bellowed.

"Well you wanna bang Edward, don't you?" Paul laughed, teasing him now.

"No, I don't! I have never and will never find any man sexually attractive," Jake said with a shudder.

"Denial," all but Sam, Jacob, and Emily chorused. Jacob snarled at them, but it didn't do any good. They were all on a roll now, teasing him mercilessly.

"Enough," Sam said. "This is not something to tease him about. All of you have seen through the thoughts of us that have imprinted exactly how we feel about our soul mates. How can you tease him about this? Especially those of you that have imprinted should sympathize with Jake. Shame on you, all of you."

"Sorry," they muttered.

"So this doesn't creep you out?" Jake asked them softly.

"Sure it's creepy. You're in love with one of our sworn enemies. But, we'll deal with it. Besides, it's not like you can help it, and you're our brother. If you love Edward, we'll try to behave ourselves," Quil told him.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem," Embry said. Sam looked at Jacob.

"I think you need to go talk to Edward now."

"Yeah," Jacob agreed, standing up.

"He shouldn't go there by himself," Quil immediately spoke up.

"I'll go with him," Sam told them.

"I would rather just talk to him myself," Jacob said.

"Yes, but, soul mate or not, I won't trust him until I know how he feels about you," Sam said.

"Okay," Jacob sighed. They phased and ran all the way to the Cullen's place in the middle of the woods. They phased back and Sam knocked on the door. He barely tapped his hand once before the door was opened and Edward was standing there, warily looking at them.

"Edward, we need to speak to you," Sam said. Jacob could only stare at the beautiful creature before him.

"Come in," Edward said, not looking surprised. They went into the living room and sat down.

"Edward, I'm sure you've already read it in our thoughts, but Jacob imprinted on you today."

"Yes, I heard that, but I'm not quite sure what imprinting is."

"Imprinting is the recognition of one soul to another. Like love at first sight, only much deeper and much stronger. Basically, Jacob's soul recognizes your soul as its mate."

"Impossible," Edward said in a clipped voice. "I don't believe vampires have souls."

"Well you must, or Jacob would never have imprinted on you," Sam said.

Edward thought about it for a few minutes. Every second that went by, Jacob hurt more and more from the rejection he thought he was getting from the one he loved more than anything.

"Jacob, do not be upset. I'm not rejecting you," Edward said softly. The teen werewolf dragged his eyes up to meet Edward's golden ones. The misery in them hurt Edward and immediately he wrapped his arms around Jacob and held him close. Sam tensed, but Jacob relaxed his head onto Edward's shoulder and wrapped his arms loosely around the vampire's waist.

"Sam, do you mind if I spend some time alone with Jacob so we can talk about all of this?" Edward asked the alpha.

"Of course you can have some time alone. Jake, I'm going back to the reservation. Just phase if you need any help. I'll have someone on the look out for you."

"Okay, Sam. Thanks." Sam left and Jacob was alone with Edward. Oddly, neither of them smelled bad to the other.

"Let's go up to my room to talk," Edward suggested. Jacob nodded and followed him up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall to Edward's room. Jacob liked the room, but noticed one thing missing.

"Where do you sleep?" he asked Edward.

"I don't sleep. No vampire can."

"That would suck."

"Yes it does, I guess, especially when you have nothing to do," Edward chuckled.

"Why did you accept my imprinting so readily?" he finally blurted out. Edward smiled at him.

"I read in your mind that it was true, and I am attracted to you, so I see no problem with it," he explained.

"Oh. Is it just physical attraction for you then?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jacob. I don't think it's just physical attraction, but vampires don't imprint, and I know next to nothing about you except that you are beautiful and amazing and I want to know everything about you. I want to love you, and I think I already do, but I don't have imprinting to tell me for sure."

"Oh. Can I… ask you a favor?" Jacob asked, blushing and looking down.

"Anything you want."

"Will you kiss me?" the young werewolf asked, blushing harder. Edward tipped his chin up a little, then pulled his head down to kiss him gently on the lips. Jacob moaned and wrapped his arms around Edward, pulling him close to him and deepening the kiss. Jacob finally broke away, gasping, but keeping his arms wrapped around Edward.

Edward pulled him backwards to the couch, where he reclined, pulling Jacob down on top of him. They kissed again, tongues sliding together, battling for dominance. Edward felt Jacob's hard erection pressing against his leg and he moaned into Jake's hot mouth. His own erection was straining against his pants, and Edward was sure Jake could feel it pressed into his hard, muscular belly. Edward reached between them and gently rubbed the palm of his hand over Jake's erection, causing the larger boy to buck and moan. The black leather sofa was banging against the wall from their amorous make out session. Edward rolled them onto the floor, once again landing on the bottom.

"Edward," Jacob panted. Edward pushed Jake's sweatpants down until they were around his knees. The larger boy kicked them off and was now completely naked. Edward flipped them so Jake was on his back and kissed all down the Quileute's chest to his rock hard, nine-inch erection. He paused only a moment to stare in appreciation before taking the entire thing in his mouth, sucking and licking. Jake screamed in pleasure, bucking his hips and thrashing his head from side to side. Edward held his hips still and Jake moaned. It felt so good to have Edward's lips and tongue on his throbbing, aching cock. Right before Jake was about to cum, Edward removed his mouth, and Jake whined in the back of his throat.

"Sorry, baby, not yet," Edward said soothingly. He placed two fingers against Jake's lips. "Suck my fingers, love," he murmured. Jake eagerly took the two fingers into his mouth and sucked, getting them very wet. Edward slid first one finger, then the other, into Jake's tight, hot ass. The werewolf moaned and whimpered, shifting his hips. Edward moved his fingers, using them in a scissor motion to stretch Jake's ass. He slipped his clothes off, revealing a ten-inch cock ready to fuck his young lover. He positioned himself at Jake's ass, then looked into his lover's eyes.

"Only if you're ready my love," he said softly. Jake nodded frantically.

"Make love to me, Edward," he moaned. Edward slowly entered Jacob, inch by inch, until he was completely buried in Jake's ass.

"It's cold," Jacob moaned. "But it feels sooo good."

Edward began to move back and forth, sliding in and out of Jacob, Jake's cock rubbing against Edward's belly.

"I love you Jacob," Edward said softly, kissing him.

"I love you too, Edward," Jake replied.

Jake came first, all over his and Edward's bellies. That set Edward off, who came deep inside of his young lover. Edward cuddled him close as Jake drifted off to sleep.


End file.
